Insanity 19.10.14
OPOWIADANIE TO POWSTAŁO SPECJALNIE W DNIU 19 PAŹDZIERNIKA Z OKAZJI URODZIN INSANITY223. MOŻE NIE JEST TO SUPER-MEGA-GENIALNY PREZENT, ALE WAŻNE, ŻE JEST PROSTO OD SERDUCHA, C'NIE? DŁUGIE, ALE MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE CI SIĘ SPODOBA, INSU ^^ ''' ''Dziś jest taki dzień, '' w którym smutki idą w cień, a marzenia się spełniają i otuchy Ci dodają. Bóg dziś składa Ci życzenia: szczęścia, zdrowia, powodzenia. No i życzy Ci radości oraz życia bez przykrości. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Dobry elf, psychopatka, kobieta-wąż, niszczycielka, piekielna księżniczka, głowa rodu Heaven, duch. Insanity. Tak naprawdę, tylko Insanity. A przynajmniej chciałabym, żeby tak było. Po tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w moim życiu, nie mam już ochoty przyjmować nowych tytułów. Chcę tylko zostać sobą i żyć dalej. Chociaż „żyć” nie jest tu dobrym określeniem. Przecież duchy nie żyją, prawda? Z kochanej córeczki zwykłych ludzi zmieniłam się w strażniczkę niewinnych dziecięcych dusz, która stała się cholerną psychopatką. Wtedy też stałam się efektem cholernych badań naukowych, a z czasem odnalazł mnie Szatan, który uznawał się za mojego ojca. Mówił, że moją matką była anielica, która poświęciła swoje życie. Gdy miałam zasiąść na tronie Piekieł, nagle dowiedziałam się, że nie należę do rodziny demonów, a do potężnego rodu Heavenów. Powróciłam więc do mojego prawdziwego domu, by kilka miesięcy później stracić wszystko. Kiedy myślałam, że moje życie wreszcie się ustabilizowało, BAM! Dostałam kulką w łeb, a moje ciało stało się kompletnie puste. Jednak to nie był koniec. Ja nadal istnieję. Nadal tu jestem. Nie planuję już żadnej zemsty. Tyle przecież ich już było, a każda kończyła się kolejną katastrofą. Ale sama ułożyłam tak sobie życie. Mogłam darować sobie ten cholerny strój elfa-topielca i nie brać udziału w kolejnej nocy Halloween. Może wtedy nadal mieszkałabym w normalnym miasteczku wraz z normalną rodziną i wyglądałabym całkowicie normalnie. Ale czy aby na pewno tego chciałabym? '''ROZDZIAŁ I DOBRY ELF Halloween. Tak, moje ulubione święto. Kosz pełen cukierków, batoników, żelek, lizaków i próchnicy. Uwielbiałam tą tajemniczą atmosferę, gdy banda dzieciaków w strasznych maskach biegała od domu do domu, by zebrać jak największą ilość słodyczy. Tak również było tego roku. Miałam wtedy zaledwie dwanaście lat. Tak się złożyło, że kilka miesięcy wcześniej pokochałam creepypasty. Te straszne opowieści stały się częścią mnie, wręcz kawałkiem mojej duszy. Szczególnie przypadła mi do gustu historia gościa, którego nawiedził duch topielca. Długo się czytało, ale warto było. Jednak nie zainteresował mnie gość, który kupił starą grę. Bardziej mnie urzekła przeszłość tego ducha. Mały Ben, który nigdy nie należał do grupki lubianych był często nękany przez rówieśników. Pewnego dnia posunęło się to za daleko i przez głupie zabawy tych gówniarzy, chłopiec stracił życie. Jego dusza jednak nadal pozostawała na tym świecie i żyła w grze, by móc mścić się na swoich oprawcach. Tak bardzo spodobała mi się jego historia, że od tamtej pory BEN stał się moim idolem. Pomyślałam, że mogłabym się za niego przebrać w Halloween i w ten sposób pokazać, jak bardzo go lubię. Nawet użyłam farby, by mieć blond włosy jak on. Wszyscy pokochali mój strój. Był tak dokładny, że nikt nie miał prawa się do niczego przyczepić. No cóż, spędziłam mnóstwo czasu na tworzeniu tego cacka. Chodząc po ulicach, zbierałam najróżniejsze rodzaje słodyczy. Malinowe landrynki, czekoladowe malagi, orzechowe batony, truskawkowe żelki, cytrynowe lizaczki i wiele, wiele innych słodkich rzeczy od których pewnie mogłabym się rozchorować. Po mojej głowie już chodziło wyobrażenie, jak bardzo będzie mnie bolał brzuch następnego ranka. Kiedy wracałam do domu było już naprawdę późno. Byłam jednym z tych nielicznych dzieciaków, które tak długo zbierały cukierki. Jednak nawet mnie już dopadło zmęczenie. Szłam więc już pustą ulicą, gdy zza zakrętu wyszło trzech wysokich gości. Kojarzyłam ich z pobliskiego liceum, często dostawali po łbie za picie alkoholu na terenie szkoły, ale ich wpływowi rodzice za każdym razem tuszowali takie wydarzenia za pomocą zielonych papierków. Najwyraźniej i teraz łyknęli trochę za dużo. - Cześć, dziewczynko – wymamrotał jeden z nich – A ty za kogo się przebrałaś? Chciałam ich ominąć, ale stanęli tuż przede mną. Zaśmiali się głośno i zrobili krok w moją stronę. - Stary – odezwał się drugi chłopak – Ja znam tego gościa… Czekaj, czekaj. Billy? Bronie? Ben? Tak, to jest Ben! - Jaki znowu Ben? – spytał pierwszy. - Ten dzieciak z tej beznadziejnej creepypasty. BEN Drowned, czy coś takiego… - Creepypasta? No, no… Taka duża dziewczynka, a jeszcze czyta takie bajeczki – wybełkotał i podszedł do mnie – Wieć, Ben, może pójdziemy nad jezioro? - Przestań – krzyknęłam ze wściekłością. - Nie bądź taka cwana małolato – żachnął się drugi i również podszedł bliżej. - Zamknij ryj i zejdź mi z oczu – warknęłam z nadzieją, że wyglądałam jak wściekły kojot, który może wszystko rozwalić, ale tak naprawdę byłam całkowicie sparaliżowana. - O, zadziorna – powiedział z uśmiechem ten trzeci – A teraz dawaj cukierki. No chyba, że wolisz psikusa. - Nie! Wszyscy trzej zaczęli się śmiać. Jeden z nich wziął wielkiego łyka z butelki po wódce i rzucił nią o asfalt. Odłamki szkła wylądowały pod moimi stopami. „Uciekaj”- usłyszałam cichy głos w swojej głowie. Wtedy chwycili mnie za ręce i zaczęli zaciągać w stronę lasu. Krzyczałam i szamotałam się, starając się wyrwać z ich żelaznego uścisku, jednak bezowocnie. Wtedy poczułam okropny ból w nadgarstku. - Przestań się tak miotać. Inaczej zmiażdżę ci kolejną kość. Uspokoiłam się i pozwoliłam zawlec w ciemny las. Nie miałam szans, żeby uciec. Nie dałabym rady tym trzem barczystym gościom, kilka lat ode mnie starszym. Zatrzymaliśmy się pod jednym z drzew. Po moich policzkach spływały słonawe łzy, a z gardła wydobywał się co pewien czas cichy jęk. Poczułam kilka ciosów wymierzonych w moją twarz, brzuch i plecy. Widziałam, jak moi oprawcy wyjmują gruby sznur i zawiązują go na gałęzi dęby. Poczułam, jak jednym szarpnięciem ktoś zerwał z mojej ręki szaliczek, ten sam, na którym tak bardzo zależało mojej młodszej siostrze. Widziałam, jak właśnie ten szaliczek staje się częścią ich chorego planu. Ktoś złapał mnie od tyłu i zakłada mi na szyję pętlę wykonaną z mojego szaliczka. Materiał zaciskał się coraz mocniej na mojej szyi, coraz ciężej łapałam oddech. Przed oczami nie widziałam już nic, oprócz gęstej mgły. Czy właśnie tak mam umrzeć? Czy mam podzielić los mojego idola, mam zginąć z rąk idiotów jako dziecko? Poczułam jeszcze tylko, jak ktoś stawia mnie na ziemi i zaciska mocniej szalik. Później nie czułam już nic. Wiedziałam, że będą tamtędy wracać. Byli pijani, nie pamiętali o niczym, a z pewnością nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, że przed chwilą zrobili coś tak okropnego. Właśnie wędrowali tą samą drogą, którą szli wcześniej, przez las. W dłoniach nieśli w połowie opróżnione butelki alkoholu. Zataczali się ze śmiechem i podśpiewywali. Wtedy też zauważyli skuloną postać na środku drogi. Dziewczynka płakała i jęczała, ale wciąż była wściekła. Odwróciłam się do nich i zmierzyłam wrogim spojrzeniem. Wtedy zaczęli sobie przypominać. Upuszczając szklane butelki zaczęli biec ile sił w kierunku miasta. Ale nie było mowy o ucieczce. Nie przede mną. Nie po tym, co mi zrobili. Nie, kiedy wiem, że są zdolni skrzywdzić inne bezbronne dzieci. Takie jak ja, czy moja siostra. Nie. Nie pozwolę im zniszczyć mojej siostry. Ludzie, którzy znaleźli rano tych trzech, musieli być nieźle zdziwieni. Cóż, niecodziennie widzi się powieszone na drzewie zwłoki, które mają rozerwane klatki piersiowe, a na ich plecach wyryty jest napis INSANITY. Tak, niecodziennie się widzi takie rzeczy. Ale ich bawiło moje cierpienie. Śmiali się z mojego bólu. Dlatego też się zemściłam. Tak jak BEN. Nikt nie będzie cieszył się z cierpienia innych ludzi, nikt nie będzie ranił dzieci. Nazywają mnie Dobrym Elfem, ale to nie tak, że byłam dobra. Ja nie miałam być dobra. Ja tylko miałam stać się aniołem stróżem każdego dziecka. Miałam chronić je tak samo, jak chciałabym chronić moją siostrę. Oh, Nathalie… Dlaczego cię wtedy zostawiłam? ROZDZIAŁ II PSYCHOPATKA Minęło kilka lat od tamtego zdarzenia. Teraz powinnam być zwykłą piętnastolatką, która ugania się za swoimi idolami, których w życiu nie spotka. Ale tak nie było. Nadal zabijałam wszystkich, którzy pozwolili, by dziecko kiedykolwiek poczuło się zranione. Nie miałam ochoty przestawać. Jednak z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się w to zapędzałam. Odczuwałam coraz większą satysfakcję z okrutnych zabójstw. Ale tak przecież trzeba było zrobić. Dla bezpieczeństwa dzieci. Tego dnia przypadała trzecia rocznica mojego pierwszego zabójstwa. Od trzech lat nie byłam w domu i od trzech lat nie widziałam najważniejszej w moim życiu osoby. Dlatego też postanowiłam odwiedzić moją rodzinę. Chciałam ich zobaczyć i przytulić. Chciałam, żeby wiedzieli, że nic mi nie jest. Chciałam, żeby Nathalie wiedziała, że nie pozwolę jej skrzywdzić. W domu jednak nie zastałam rodziców. No cóż, nie miałam więcej czasu. Musiałam dalej polować. Obiecałam sobie, że ich wszystkich zobaczę, ale to nie wyszło. W takim razie mogłam zobaczyć tylko Nathalie. Zaglądając cicho do pokoju, który niegdyś należał do mnie, zauważyłam drobną postać siedzącą przed ekranem komputera. Miała długie blond włosy i duże niebieskie oczy. Wyrosła od czasu, gdy widziałam ją po raz ostatni. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i uchyliłam drzwi. Nathalie spojrzała w moim kierunku i niemal spadła z krzesła, gdy mnie ujrzała. - Zmieniłaś się – powiedziałam do niej z uśmiechem. Tak bardzo za nią tęskniłam. - Kim ty do cholery jesteś? – spytała przerażona. Poczułam dziwne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Ostatnio zdarzało się to coraz częściej, zwykle tuż przed skończeniem z oprawcami. - To już nie poznajesz własnej siostry? – spytałam i poczułam, że na mojej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Nathalie wstała z krzesła i odsunęła się kilka kroków w tył. Ciężko dyszała. Wyglądała zupełnie jak ludzie, chwilę przed tym, jak ich zabijałam. W głębi duszy nie chciałam, żeby Nathalie się mnie bała, ale coraz większa część mnie pragnęła jej śmierci. Dlaczego? - Nie – wyszeptała – Nie, nie, nie… Nie możesz być moją siostrą! Ona nie żyje już od kilku lat! Zaśmiałam się mimowolnie i zmrużyłam oczy. - Nie znaleźli ciała, co? – mruknęłam – Ale może poznajesz to? Wyciągnęłam rękę w jej stronę. Na nadgarstku zawiązałam sobie szaliczek. Trzy lata temu Nathalie wręcz błagała mnie, żebym jej go dała. Miałam to zrobić, gdy tylko wrócę z Halloween, ale nie dałam już rady wrócić do domu. - A to kojarzysz? – spytałam i znowu zaczęłam się śmiać, ponownie czując ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Dłużej nie dam rady. - Więc… więc to ty zabijasz? – spytała ciężko łapiąc oddech. - Szybko łapiesz. - Nie ważne, czy jesteś moją siostrą, czy też nie… - wyszeptała – Dla mnie jesteś tylko zwykłym śmieciem, zabijającym w bestialski sposób ludzi! - Ach… niedobra siostra… Z twarzy zniknął mi uśmiech i zastąpił go grymas złości. Chciałam chronić Nathalie za wszelką cenę, a ona odpłaca mi czymś takim? Dlaczego? Zaczęłam do niej powoli podchodzić, ta jednak zwiała do kuchni. Zaśmiałam się na myśl, jakim trzeba być szczurem, żeby tak uciekać, ale już po chwili znalazłam się przed moją siostrą. Stała wyprostowana z nożem w dłoni. Była roztrzęsiona, ale wiedziałam, że będzie walczyć. Stanęłam więc zrelaksowana i uśmiechnięta. - Wiesz, że ducha nie da się zranić? – spytałam. - Ducha? – parsknęła – Ty nie jesteś duchem. Jesteś tylko oszalałą dziewczyną. „Uważaj” – usłyszałam cichy głos w mojej głowie, który słyszałam kilka lat temu. Poczułam ostry ból w prawym ramieniu. Po chwili ujrzałam szkarłatną ciecz i Nathalie, która odskakuje ode mnie z zakrwawionymi rękoma. Nie miała już noża w dłoni. Krzycząc padłam na podłogę. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. - Co? – wyszeptałam, teraz to ja się bałam – Jestem duchem. Nie możesz… - Nie jesteś duchem. Już ci powiedziałam – warknęła Nathalie - Ale teraz mogę cię zabić. Ty nie masz prawa istnieć! Przerażona wstałam z podłogi i trzymając się za ramię, wyskoczyłam przez otwarte okno w kuchni. Biegłam ile sił przez zaciemniony ogródek i wybiegłam na drogę. Nikt się mną nie zainteresował, przecież dziś było Halloween i każdy wyglądał jak potwór. Wbiegłam więc do lasu. Po kilku metrach upadłam zakrwawiona na suchą trawę i zaczęłam kaszleć. Przez te całe lata myślałam, że jestem duchem. Wtedy, gdy oni mnie zaczęli dusić… Czy w takim razie ja straciłam tylko przytomność? Nie umarłam? Nie byłam duchem? A więc to też znaczy, że miałam w sobie resztki człowieczeństwa. To znaczy, że nie miałam prawa zabijać. Myślałam, że Bóg sprawił, iż stałam się czymś niematerialnym tylko po to, by móc wyznaczać sprawiedliwość. Ale to tylko moje własne przeświadczenie, że byłam kimś więcej. Tak naprawdę byłam tylko potworem. Takim samym jak ci, których zabijałam. Zabijałam. Ja zabijałam. Zabijałam ludzi. Krzywdziłam. Przez te kilka dni wędrowałam bezmyślnie po lesie. Nie wiedziałam, co mam ze sobą zrobić, jak mam się zachować. Nie miałam dokąd iść. Nie miałam już żadnego celu. Nie miałam kogo chronić, bo nie mogłam. Nie byłam w stanie przyswoić myśli, że człowiek może zabić człowieka. Wcześniej myślałam, że jestem aniołem stróżem dzieci, ale jak anioł stróż mógł zabijać? Pomyślałam, że jednak wrócę do domu. Rodzice się ucieszą, że mnie widzą. Ich mała kochana córeczka, która zaginęła trzy lata temu powróciła, żeby móc dalej normalnie żyć. Nikt nie dowiedziałby się, że to ja byłam Dobrym Elfem. Chyba, że Nathalie wyjawi im całą prawdę. Musiałam z nią porozmawiać. Musiałam jej pokazać, jak bardzo kocham moją małą siostrzyczkę, która tak zaciekle kłóciła się ze mną o różowy szaliczek. Rodziców znowu nie było. Stałam w progu drzwi garażu. Nie uśmiechałam się, płakałam. Chciałam, żeby to wszystko się skończyło, żeby było jak dawniej. - Nathalie… - wyszeptałam, pokazując jej różowy szaliczek. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, podeszła do mnie bez cienia strachu. Nie widziałam też na jej twarzy żadnych oznak, które zdradzałyby, że jest zła. Znowu była moją małą kochaną siostrą. - Po co tu przyszłaś? – spytała z powagą w głosie. - Ja… Chciałam jeszcze raz cię zobaczyć i przytulić… Tak bardzo mi ciebie brakuje. Jednym krokiem znalazłam się tuż przed Nathalie i objęłam ją. Ścisnęłam mocno, chcąc jej pokazać, jak bardzo mi na niej zależy. Wreszcie miałam dla kogo żyć. Poczułam, że ona również mnie obejmuje, jednak zaraz potem poczułam okropny ból w udzie. Nathalie odsunęła się ode mnie z pochmurnym wyrazem twarzy. Padłam na ziemię, wyjmując nóż z nogi. Spojrzałam na moją siostrę, trzymającą toporek, który wcześniej leżał na stole ojca wraz z planami domku na drzewie. Jak mogłam być tak głupia. Przecież ona nadal mnie nienawidzi. Wtedy poczułam ukłucie w klatce piersiowej, które nie dawało o sobie znać już od kilku dni. Poczułam rosnący we mnie gniew i rzuciłam się w kierunku Nathalie, tym samym obezwładniając ją. Nie czułam już bólu w nodze. Nie czułam już nic. Tylko złość. Przez chwilę tarzałyśmy się po ziemi. Nathalie usiadła na mnie okrakiem i zadała mi serię ciosów w twarz. Śmiała się przy tym. Głośno. Przed oczami stanął mi obraz z tamtego dnia. Wtedy, gdy jeden z tych gości bił mnie i kopał. On też się śmiał. I gdy wisiałam na drzewie. Wtedy też się śmiali. Z mojego cierpienia. Kolejne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej tym razem było niewiarygodnie bolesne. Złapałam pięść Nathalie, tym samym powstrzymując ją od kolejnego uderzenia. Zrzuciłam ją z siebie, wstałam z podłogi i z całej siły kopnęłam ją w brzuch. Skuliła się i jęknęła głośno. Czy ten chłopak, który mnie bił, czuł się wtedy tak jak ja teraz? - Oj, oj… - warknęłam – Niedobra siostra. Musisz zostać ukarana. Szybko schyliłam się po nóż, który leżał na ziemi. Zamierzałam go wbić w serce Nathalie, jednak przerwało mi jej ciche piśnięcie. - Czekaj – błagała, jęcząc – Nie musisz mnie zabijać… Możemy działać razem – wyszeptała i podniosła się z podłogi. Stanęła naprzeciw mnie i uśmiechnęła się – Ja i ty. Razem. Pomogę ci. „Nie wierz jej” – znowu usłyszałam cichy głos w mojej głowie. Jednak i tym razem go kompletnie zignorowałam. Opuściłam rękę i pozwoliłam, by nóż osunął się na ziemię. I to był mój błąd. Nathalie to wykorzystała i rzuciła się w moją stronę. W ostatniej chwili odepchnęłam ją od siebie, a ta uderzając o ścianę, wylądowała na podłodze. Po chwili wokół jej głowy pojawiła się plama szkarłatnej krwi. Podeszłam do niej i dotknęłam czerwonej cieczy. Krew. Nagle pełna świadomość do mnie powróciła. Poczułam ból w miejscu, gdzie Nathalie pchnęła mnie nożem i w kilku innych miejscach, gdzie dostałam z pięści. Nie czułam jednak już tego pieczenia w klatce piersiowej. Wtedy jednak do mnie dotarło. Zabiłam ją. Zabiłam moją małą kochaną siostrzyczkę, jedyny cel, dla którego mogłam żyć. Zabiłam dziecko, istotę, dla które postanowiłam zabijać innych. Złamałam swoją świętą regułę. Po co w takim razie mam żyć? Czemu Bóg pozwala istnieć takiemu potworowi jak ja? Czyż nie miałam chronić niewinnych dzieci przed złymi ludźmi? A może powinnam zabijać złych ludzi? Wszystkich. Bez wyjątku. Staruszkowie, mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci. Wszystkich. ROZDZIAŁ III KOBIETA WĄŻ Minęły kolejne dni. Kolejne tygodnie. Kolejne miesiące. Kolejny rok. Pełen rok, od kiedy skrzywdziłam Nathalie. Nie mogłam się otrząsnąć do tej pory. Nie miałam po co żyć. Nawet zbawienie świata nie wydawało się być odpowiednim zajęciem dla mnie. Byłam tylko człowiekiem. Nie. Byłam tylko mordercą. Kiedyś przez przypadek przeczytałam w gazecie, że nieznany sprawca zaatakował nastolatkę w domu. Dziewczyna wylądowała w szpitalu z ciężkim urazem głowy. Ale żyje. Jednak wiadomość, że Nathalie żyje wciąż mnie nie cieszyła. Oczywiście, nie to, że pragnęłam jej śmierci, ale wciąż nękała mnie dziwna myśl, że trzeba było ją dobić. Starałam się tę myśl od siebie odepchnąć, ale nie potrafiłam. Wędrowałam więc bez celu po lesie, który znajdował się niedaleko mojego rodzinnego miasta. To nie był ten sam las, w którym często przebywałam od ostatnich czterech lat. Już tak dobrze go znałam, że stał się dla mnie niemal drugim domem. Przechodząc obok starego pnia, zaczęłam się zastanawiać, dlaczego nie wyjawili, że to ja zaatakowałam Nathalie? Czyżby nawet nie szukali sprawcy? A może nikt nie chce wierzyć, że zrobiła to rzekomo nieżywa siostra? Spojrzałam przed siebie. Kilka metrów dalej ujrzałam ściany dużego ceglanego budynku. Podeszłam bliżej i rozejrzałam dookoła. Moją uwagę przykuł niewielkich rozmiarów kształt. Ukucnęłam, by móc się przyjrzeć bliżej temu przedmiotowi. Miękkie białe futro było lekko zakrwawione. Wyglądało to na królika. Obróciłam zwierzę na drugi bok. To co zobaczyłam zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. W miejscu, gdzie powinny się znajdować łapy stworzenia, były teraz cztery pajęcze odnóża. Część głowy króliczka pokrywały srebrne łuski, a w miejscu lewego ucha znajdowała się niewielka wypustka. Wstałam i przyjrzałam się ponownie budynkowi. A więc to tu są przeprowadzane nielegalne badania nad zwierzętami. To tu jest dużo złych ludzi, których mogę zabić. Okrążyłam budynek, by po pewnym czasie trafić na metalowe drzwi. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i pociągnęłam za klamkę. „Odwróć się” Wtedy poczułam, jak ktoś uderzył mnie w tył głowy. Później nie czułam już nic. Widziałam tylko ciemność. Zemdlałam. Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Wciąż łupało mi w głowie. Próbowałam wstać, jednak coś mnie trzymało za nadgarstki. Byłam przypięta do metalowego stołu. Zaczęłam się szarpać, ale wtedy zorientowałam się, że naokoło mnie stoi pięć ludzi ubranych w białe kitle. Przyglądali mi się przez chwilę, a następnie zaczęli szeptać między sobą szeptać. Zaczęłam znowu się szarpać, jednak przestałam, gdy tylko jeden z nich podszedł do lady, na której stało kilkanaście probówek. Na każdej z nich była nalepiona karteczka z nazwami różnych węży. Czyżby tam był ich jad? A może krew? Mężczyzna wyciągnął z szuflady niewielkich rozmiarów strzykawkę i napełnił ją cieczą, która znajdowała się w jedynej nieoznakowanej probówce. Odwrócił się i podszedł do mnie. Poczułam, jak cienka igła gładko wchodzi w moją skórę, a zawartość strzykawki rozchodzi po moim ciele. Krzyczałam. Głośno. Słyszałam śmiech. Ich śmiech. Bawiło ich moje cierpienie. Bój ból. Tak ogromny ból, który z każdą chwilą narastał. A do niego dołączyło mi już dobrze znane uczucie w klatce piersiowej. Tym razem jednak straciłam przytomność. Gdy się obudziłam, ich już nie było w pokoju. Byłam całkowicie sama. Wciąż bolało, ale już nie tak bardzo. To dziwne uczucie również minęło. Poruszyłam dłońmi i poczułam, że pasy, którymi byłam przywiązana, są teraz całkowicie luźne. Podniosłam się, jednak poczułam silny ból głowy, a przed oczami pojawiły mi się mroczki. Poczułam, że robi mi się zimno. Dopiero wtedy zorientowałam się, że jestem całkowicie naga. Gdy ból ustał, zeskoczyłam z metalowego stołu na zimną podłogę. Zobaczyłam, że na ladzie, na które wcześniej stały probówki, leży kilka ubrań. Nie zastanawiając się długo, ubrałam się, jednak po chwili ponownie zakołowało mi się w głowie. Oparłam się o ścianę i osunęłam na ziemię. Wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów i spojrzałam przed siebie. W lustro. Nie byłam już sobą. Moją ciało pokrywały zielone łuski, a twarz, która jako jedyna nie była łuskowata, przybrała szary kolor. Moje krótkie blond włosy stały się niesamowicie długie i również szare. Otworzyłam usta, żeby wziąć głęboki oddech, jednak zaraz później zaczęłam tego żałować. Moje kły były wyraźnie dłuższe, a język przypominał język węża. Spojrzałam w odbicie moich oczu. Chciałam zobaczyć chociaż dawną część siebie, jednak wszystko przepadło, gdy zobaczyłam pionowe źrenice na tle czerwonych tęczówek. Po policzku spłynęła mi łza. I kolejna. I kolejna. Płakałam. - Czym ja do cholery jestem?! – ryknęłam i uderzyłam pięścią w lustro, które roztrzaskało się u moich stóp – Co oni mi zrobili?! Chciałam uderzyć z całej siły w ścianę, jednak zamiast uderzyć w nią pięścią, przejechałam po niej ostrymi szponami. Przyjrzałam się swoim dłoniom. Uspokoiłam się, a szpony zaczęły się powoli chować w skórze. Czym ja jestem? Poczułam ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Czym jestem? Ukłucie nasiliło się, zaczęłam widzieć wszystko jak przez mgłę. Kim jestem? Przestałam odczuwać ból, a kłucie przemieniło się w miłe ciepło. Jestem Insanity. Zawiązałam na włosach gruby warkocz i mocno ścisnęłam pięści. Z moich dłoni wysunęły się długie szpony, a kły zaczęły lekko swędzieć. Mocnym kopniakiem uderzyłam w drzwi i wyszłam na biały korytarz. Pewnym krokiem ruszyłam do przodu, zahaczając szponami o ściany. „Przestań” – usłyszałam cichy głos w mojej głowie. Po kilku zakrętach zauważyłam trójkę ludzi w białych kitlach. Widząc mnie, krzyczeli i uciekali. Mimo to biały korytarz chwilę później stał się szkarłatny. Po wykończeniu każdego, kto stanął mi na drodze, zlizywałam ze szponów krew. Podeszłam do ostatniego, który przeżył. Ten, starając się obronić, machał małym skalpelem we wszystkie strony. Mimo to, zdążył jedynie zrobić niewielką ranę pod moim okiem. „Przestań” Zdenerwowana przycisnęłam go do ściany. - Dlaczego? – spytałam rozwścieczona. - Ona… - jęczał – Ona nam kazała… Chciała cię zabić. - Ona, czyli kto? - Nathalie… „Przestań” Wbiłam szpony w jego brzuch i pozwoliłam mu powoli osunąć się na podłogę. Po chwili u moich stóp pojawiła się szkarłatna kałuża krwi. Wędrowałam znowu po lesie. Tym razem w moim mieście. Miałam dość obcych miejsc. Nie potrafiłam się pogodzić z moim nowym wyglądem, ale cieszyły mnie nowe umiejętności. Martwiło mnie jednak to, co usłyszałam. Nathalie. Chce mnie zabić. Zmrużyłam oczy i mimowolnie wysunęłam szpony. Powinnam zacząć nad tym panować. Wzięłam kilka oddechów, a moja nowa broń schowała się ponownie w moim ciele. Już nie mam siostry. Stworzyła ze mnie hybrydę, więc i ja nie pozostanę jej dłużna. Będę ją torturować dopóki nie zdechnie, a gdy będzie już w agonii, będę napawać się jej cierpieniem. ROZDZIAŁ IV NISZCZYCIELKA Nathalie tutaj jest. W tym mieście. Właśnie tutaj. Właśnie dziś. To moja jedyna okazja na zemstę. Skacząc po dachach, szukałam jej w każdym miejscu. Gdzieś musi być. Jak już ją znajdę, postaram się, by jej śmierć była bardzo bolesna. Wtedy też ją ujrzałam. Duże niebieskie oczy, długie blond włosy i czerwona bluza, dzięki której wyglądała lepiej niż ostatnio. Znowu wyrosła. No cóż, minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy ostatni raz ją widziałam. Zeskoczyłam z budynku i stanęłam tuż przed nią. Zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem, najwyraźniej już się mnie spodziewała. Jednak nie podejrzewała, że będę tak właśnie wyglądać. Poczułam ukłucie w piersi, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się psychiczny uśmiech. Wysunęłam język i zasyczałam. Nathalie lekko się skrzywiła, jednak nie straciła panowania nad sobą. Pozwoliłam szponom wysunąć się z moich dłoni. Nathalie wyjęła zza pleców noże. - No, no… widzę, że wzięłaś ze sobą żyletki – mruknęłam. - A ty długo nie obcinałaś swoich pazurów, prawda? – spytała sarkastycznie. - Szkoda, że zdechniesz – warknęłam. - Zabieram ciebie ze sobą, suko. - Zatem zacznijmy… - Taniec Śmierci – dokończyła stanowczo i rzuciła się w moich kierunku. Wzięłam obrót i wymierzyłam cios szponami w twarz Nathalie, jednak ta zatrzymała mnie i odparła mój atak. Wykorzystując chwilę mojej nieuwagi, zaatakowała mnie. Wściekła odepchnęłam ją od siebie. Ta ponownie spróbowała mnie zaatakować, jednak wbiegłam na ścianę i mocno się odepchnęłam, łapiąc siostrę za kark. Nathalie zdążyła jednak wbić noże w moje ręce. Ryknęłam z bólu i padłam na ziemię. Poczułam, jak dostaję solidnego kopniaka w twarz i odchylam się do tyłu. Czując kolejną falę ukłuć w piersi, wstałam jak najszybciej i uderzyłam Nathalie w brzuch. Ta zgięła się wpół, ale nie upadła, więc podcięłam jej nogi. Rzuciłam się na nią, jednak po chwili poczułam, jak dostaję pięścią w twarz. Przez chwilę okładałyśmy się nawzajem, gdy wyjęłam ponownie szpony i przejechałam nimi po jej policzku. Zaczęła krzyczeć i się szarpać. Stoczyłyśmy się na ulicę. Pech chciał, żeby dziwnym trafem w środku nocy przejeżdżała cysterna z benzyną. Kierowca w panice zjechał w bok, jednak zrobił to zbyt gwałtownie i samochód wylądował w rowie. Benzyna rozprysła się na wszystkie strony. Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi Nathalie, wyciągnęłam z kieszeni zapałki i podpaliłam jedną z nich. - Zwariowałaś? – krzyknęła Nathalie – Zabijesz wszystkich! - Taka jest moja praca! – odkrzyknęłam, wbiłam szpony w jej brzuch i rzuciłam zapalniczkę w benzynę. Miasto zajęło się ogniem. Wszystko pożerały czerwone płomienie, wszędzie było gorąco. Ludzie uciekali i krzyczeli, a ja przez chwilę napawałam się tym pięknym widokiem. Nathalie ostatkiem sił przeczołgała się na koniec ulicy, zostawiając za sobą krwawy ślad. Wtedy zaczęłam egzekucję. Przebijałam szponami ciała wszystkich, których napotkałam po drodze. „Przestań! Przestań! Przestań!” Podeszłam do umierającej już Nathalie. W głębi duszy zrobiło mi się przykro, że nie mogę jeszcze trochę się pobawić. - Potwór… - szepnęła. - Szkoda, że tak o mnie mówisz. Lubię cię – powiedziałam oschle. Wbiłam szpony w jej głowę. Zlizałam jej krew i rozerwałam jej klatkę piersiową. Wtedy właśnie zauważyłam niewielki detalik na jej nadgarstku. Różowy szaliczek. Tyle wspomnień. Tyle czasu. Każdy umarł. W głowie poczułam okropny ból, złapałam się za włosy i ryknęłam. Znowu. Znowu cierpiałam. Dlaczego? Dlaczego Bóg na to pozwala? Kiedy moi rodzice dowiedzieli się o śmierci Nathalie, załamali się. Stracili przecież obie córki. Stracili część swojego życia. A ja nie chciałam dla nich takiej przyszłości. Chciałam dla nich dobrze. Dlatego wysłałam do nich list. Miałam jeszcze okazję, by zobaczyć reakcję mojej matki. Stała się bezsilna, poddała się. Widziałam to w jej oczach, gdy wyjmowała różowy szaliczek poplamiony krwią moją i Nathalie. Być może jednak złamała ją do końca treść listu? "Przepraszam jeżeli się na mnie zawiedliście. Starałam się być dobra, ale inaczej się nie dało... Zabijam, bo lubię. Jestem świruską. Tak, jestem nienormalna, a to co czynię na zawsze zaszkodzi waszemu nazwisku. Aha... Zmieniam imię... Teraz jestem Insanity A. Death. I pamiętajcie że was kocham. I nie martwcie się, Nathalie zasłużyła na śmierć. Wasza niegdyś kochana była córeczka, morderczyni Insanity A. Death.". ROZDZIAŁ V PIEKIELNA KSIĘŻNICZKA''' ''' Znacie taki stan, gdy jesteście kompletnie samotni, a wasze czynności stają się tak bardzo monotonne, że aż wam się nie chce żyć? Ja właśnie taki stan przechodziłam. Kradłam, jadłam, zabijałam, kładłam się spać, by na drugi dzień znów móc kraść, jeść i zabijać. To z każdym dniem stawało się coraz nudniejsze. Dlatego potrzebowałam przyjaciela. Kogoś, kto nie będzie się mnie bał. Kogoś, kogo nie będę miała ochoty zabić. No ale ciężko jest o przyjaciela, gdy wygląda się jak wąż. No i jeszcze, gdy się zabija. Dlatego wciąż byłam sama. „Przestań” – usłyszałam ponownie głos. Zakradłam się do pewnej staruszki, uderzyłam ją w głowę i wyrwałam z dłoni skórzaną torebkę. Uciekłam do lasu i usiadłam pod drzewem zaczynając przeglądać zawartość portfela staruszki. „To, co robisz jest złe” - No i co z tego? – spytałam. „Nie powinnaś okradać ludzi” - A co, ty jesteś może moje sumienie? „Nie” - No więc właśnie. Zamknij się. W głębi duszy jednak nadal się zastanawiałam, skąd pochodzi ten głos. Z początku myślałam, że gadam sama do siebie, ale ten głos był męski. Wykluczyłam też schizofrenię i inne choroby. Więc co to było? Duch? Ale przecież duchy nie istnieją, prawda? Wtedy też przypomniałam sobie o Halloween sprzed siedmiu lat. Wtedy, gdy mnie chcieli udusić… Ja naprawdę myślałam, że nie żyję. Byłam przekonana, że jestem duchem. I wtedy Nathalie… Po moim policzku spłynęła słona łza. Pociągnęłam nosem i wzięłam głęboki wdech. Zagryzłam wargi i zacisnęłam powieki. „Ciii, nie płacz, mała” - Nie płaczę – warknęłam – Odchrzań się. - Czyżby? – usłyszałam męski głos, ale nie był on tym w mojej głowie. Tak właściwie to dochodził zza moich pleców. Natychmiast się odwróciłam i wyciągnęłam szpony. Zasyczałam i obnażyłam kły. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. Chyba moja nowa natura przejmowała nade mną kontrolę. - Kim do cholery jesteś? – spytałam. Mężczyzna ubrany był w czarny garnitur i biały krawat. Miał rozczochrane włosy i okrągłe okulary. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Stał wyprostowany, mierząc mnie wzrokiem. - Tedeusz Lucius Vladimir Lockenbone – mruknął z nutką ignorancji w głosie. - Tedeusz… co? – spytałam z niedowierzaniem – Czego chcesz? - Droga Alicjo, wierzysz może w Boga? - Nie jestem już Alicją. Mam na imię Insanity A. Death. - Wierzysz w Boga? Przez chwilę staliśmy w ciszy. Co miałam mu odpowiedzieć? Sama do końca nie wiedziałam, czy wierzę. Przecież pozwolił im wszystkim mnie skrzywdzić. - Tak – odpowiedziałam ostrożnie. - Czy wierzysz w niebo? - Tak. - Czy wierzysz zatem w piekło? - Co to za durne pytania? - Wierzysz w piekło, Alicjo? - Tak – odpowiedziałam zdenerwowana. - Zatem wierzysz również w Szatana, prawda? - Skończ owijać w bawełnę, albo poderżnę ci gardło – warknęłam – Czego chcesz? Mężczyzna sapnął głośno i zamknął oczy. Poprawił okulary i wzruszyła ramionami. Przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiał, a potem w mgnieniu oka znalazła się tuż przede mną. Wymachiwał mi przed nosem starym pergaminem. - Podpisz tu – powiedział Ted. - Co to ma być? - Zgoda. - Na co? - Na wycieczkę pięciodniową do Egiptu – odpowiedział poirytowany – Podpisz tu. - Nie będę niczego podpisywać – odpowiedziałam stanowczo i schowałam szpony. Raczej mi się nie przydadzą. Ted sapnął i schował pergamin. Skrzyżował poprawił okulary i przymknął oczy. Widać było, że nudzi go to wszystko. - Pan nic nie mówił, że będziesz taka uparta… W mgnieniu oka znalazł się za moimi plecami. Odruchowo zasyczałam i wyjęła szpony. Obróciłam się z nadzieją, że trafię pazurami w Teda, ale ten był zbyt szybki. Złapał moje nadgarstki i wygiął mi ręce. Bolało. - Wycieczka się zaczyna – mruknął, a mnie oślepiło czerwone światło. - Piekło? – spytałam z przerażeniem. - Tak – odpowiedział Ted. Właśnie maszerowaliśmy długim czerwonym korytarzem. Co pewien czas słychać było krzyki i skomlenia. Tak dobrze znałam te dźwięki… Tak często je słyszałam od kilku ostatnich lat. Tutaj czułam się wręcz… bezpiecznie. Zatrzymałam się obok ciężkich drewnianych drzwi, które poplamione były w kilku miejscach zaschniętą krwią. Tuż za nimi musiało się dziać coś niesamowicie bolesnego, bo ktoś, darł się niemiłosiernie. - Egzekucja – powiedział Ted – Marlena Lores, skazana na dwieście lat przypalania ogniem i trzy tysiąclecia polewania wrzątkiem. Zza drzwi wydobył się kolejny okropny krzyk. Uśmiechnęłam się i pomaszerowałam dalej. - Już mi się tu podoba… - mruknęłam zadowolona. Szliśmy przez kolejne kilka minut wzdłuż coraz ciemniejszego korytarza. Zatrzymaliśmy się dopiero przy ogromnych drzwiach. - Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział spokojnie Ted i poprawił okulary. - A więc to tu siedzi Wielki Władca Piekieł, hę? – spytałam pogardliwie. Ted spojrzał na mnie z ukosa. - Radzę ci nie pogrywać sobie z Panem, Alicjo – powiedział – To nie byłby dobry pomysł, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że nie masz żadnych umiejętności. Dla Pana jesteś zaledwie robakiem. - Robakiem, którego za wszelką cenę chce widzieć – odpowiedziałam z dumą. Ted sapnął, wyprostował się i pchnął drzwi. Weszliśmy do ogromnej sali, na której końcu znajdował się kilkumetrowy tron. Na nim siedziała równie wielka postać, jednak wyglądała zadziwiająco… ludzko? Tak, przede mną stał Szatan we własnej osobie, ale miałam uczucie, że to człowiek. Zwykły, dwudziestoletni chłopak o czarnych jak smoła włosach i ciemnych jak nocne niebo oczach. - Hah! – zaśmiałam się – To ma być ten wielki Szatan? Drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem tuż za moimi plecami, a przed nosem mignął czerwony ogień. Spojrzałam w dół i zobaczyłam, że kawałek mojego płaszcza był przypalony. Zmierzyłam wzrokiem Króla Piekieł i zasyczałam. - Uważaj – powiedziałam – To mój ulubiony. - Alicjo – zaczął poważnym głosem. - Czego? - Jesteś bardzo ciekawym człowiekiem. Przeszłaś więcej, niż mógłbym podejrzewać, ale ty nadal trzymasz się całkiem dobrze. Jestem pod wrażeniem twojej siły psychicznej. Czy on chciał powiedzieć, że jestem świruską? - Kończ to szybciej, nie mam czasu – rzuciłam i skrzyżowałam ręce. - Alicjo, moja córko… Córko? Poczułam, jak mój oddech przyspiesza, a bicie serca staje się głośniejsze. Przez chwilę starałam się przyswoić tą informację, ale nie byłam w stanie. Spojrzałam Szatana. Uśmiechał się. Również to zrobiłam. Starałam się pokazać, jak bardzo jestem zrelaksowana, pomimo tego, że byłam kompletnie skołowana. - Dobre sobie! – krzyknęłam – Ja miałabym być twoją córką? I co, jeszcze może czeka mnie przejęcie po tobie tronu? – zażartowałam. - Jak tylko to podpiszesz – powiedział krótko Ted i wyjął ponownie pergamin. Chwilę później pojawił się na nim mój krwawy podpis. ROZDZIAŁ VI GŁOWA RODU HEAVEN Moim ojcem jest Szatan, a matką anielica, która zmarła niedługo po moich narodzinach. Zbuntowany demon zakradł się do mojej kołyski i zabrał na ziemię. W ten sposób stałam się Alicją. Przez dwanaście lat żyłam normalnie. Przez kolejne trzy lata chroniłam dzieci. Następne dwa lata obmyślałam plan zemsty na Nathalie. Wtedy poznałam mojego prawdziwego ojca i poznałam miejsce idealne dla mnie. Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy zamieszkałam w Piekle. Zmieniło się nie tylko moje podejście do świata, ale również mój charakter i sposób, w jaki spędzałam czas wolny. Nauczyłam się wielu nowych zdolności. Dość często podpatrywałam treningi w Akademii Piekielnej, dzięki czemu potrafiłam już tworzyć kule ognia, zmieniać postać w kruka i przypalać ludzi. Z czasem dowiedziałam się, jak tworzyć portale między wymiarami, co było niesamowicie przydatne. Zbyt wiele czasu spędziłam w tym nudnym Piekle. Do tego czasu często przesiadywałam na tronie Szatana. Mój stosunek do niego nie przypominał ani trochę stosunku córki do ojca. Nie miałam do niego szacunku, nie okazywałam żadnej czułości. On zresztą również miał mnie gdzieś. Byłam tu tylko po to, żeby inni nie doczepili się, że nie będzie następcy tronu. Król Piekieł najwyraźniej myślał, że będę idealną następczynią. I tu się zdziwił. Myślał, że będę wykonywała jego rozkazy i słuchała wszystkich poleceń. Ale ja miałam to kompletnie gdzieś. Nie mogłam się doczekać czasu, gdy wreszcie będę rządziła demonami. Na Ziemi zapanuje kompletna anarchia. Nikt nie będzie mógł mnie powstrzymać. Wraz z tronem przejmę wszelkie zdolności, które teraz posiada mój ojciec. Dzięki krwawemu podpisowi, nikt nie ma prawa zająć mojego miejsca. - Ted! – krzyknęłam. Po chwili widziałam jak ogromne drzwi się uchylają, a do Sali tronowej wchodzi ten sam mężczyzna, który przyprowadził mnie tu po raz pierwszy. Jak zwykle ubrany był w czarny garnitur i biały krawat. Znowu poprawił włosy i spojrzał na mnie z powagą. - Tak, Alicjo? - Ile razy ci już mówiłam, że masz mnie nazywać swoją panią! – ryknęłam. - Tak, pani? – poprawił się. Zmierzyłam go wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Jak zwykle miał rozczochrane włosy, a mimo to, nadal wyglądał na poważnego. - Denerwujesz mnie – warknęłam. - Czy jest jakiś cel, dla którego mnie przysłałaś, pani? - Ojciec powiedział, że masz mnie słuchać, więc stul pysk i słuchaj – wstałam z tronu, zostawiając za sobą długi królewski płaszcz i podeszłam do Teda – Wychodzę. Jeśli ktoś będzie miał coś do mnie, masz mi to przekazać – powiedziałam mijając go. - Jeszcze nie jesteś królową – warknął z powagą. Zatrzymałam się i w mgnieniu oka wbiłam szpon w jego nogę. Ten jęknął z bólu i przycisnął dłoń do dość głębokiej rany. - Jeszcze? – zaśmiałam się – Ja już tutaj rządzę. Jak zwykle jedynym miejscem, gdzie spacerowałam po Ziemi było CreepyTown. Niewielkie miasteczko, które przepełnione było mordercami, kanibalami, smokami, piratami, czy zmiennokształtnymi. Miasto dziwaków. Ale przepełnione też nowymi ofiarami. Powoli się ściemniało, więc wyruszyłam na łowy. Przekradając się obok murów starych budynków, wlepiałam wzrok w plecy jakiegoś faceta. Po kilku zakrętach stanął w miejscu i wyjął papierosa. Teraz, to idealny moment. Rzuciłam się bezszelestnie do przodu z zamiarem przebicia głowy mężczyzny, jednak ktoś mnie uprzedził. Przed oczami mignął błysk kuchennego noża i rozbryzg krwi. Mężczyzna padł martwy na ziemię, a chłopak, który stał teraz przede mną, wyszeptał z uśmiechem: - Idź spać. Rzucił się na mnie, jednak odepchnęłam go z całej siły na ścianę. Zasyczałam i obnażyłam kły. Nauczyłam się już wystarczająco dużo, żeby dać sobie radę z kimś takim. W końcu dałam sobie radę z Nathalie. Jakiś psychiczny gość bez powiek nie będzie dla mnie problemem. „Z prawej” Wycelowałam pazurami w prawą stroną, ale zdążyłam go tylko lekko zadrapnąć. Odskoczył w tył i krzyknął wściekły. „Z lewej” Tym razem nie chybiłam. Wbiłam szpony w ramię chłopaka. Zdążyłam go kilka razy kopnąć i odepchnąć, jednak ten nadal stał. „Teraz” Skupiłam się na jednym punkcie przede mną i odetchnęłam głęboko. Po chwili za moimi plecami pojawiła się kula ognia, która poleciała w stronę chłopaka. Ten w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik i uskoczył w bok. Przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem. - Jeff! – usłyszałam radosne wołanie – Wreszcie cię znaleźliśmy. Spojrzałam w tył. I to był mój błąd. Gdy ja przypatrywałam się grupce dziwacznie radosnych ludzi, chłopak ruszył pędem w moją stronę. Zdążyłam zobaczyć kątem oka błysk noża. Zamknęłam oczy. Ale nic się nie stało. Otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam przed sobą jakiegoś gościa w bluzie z kapturem. Stał spokojnie między mną a czarnowłosym chłopakiem, a przed jego twarzą zatrzymało się ostrze broni. - Eyeless, złaź mi z drogi – warknął czarnowłosy. - Daj już sobie spokój – odpowiedział znudzony – Spadamy do domu. Salai na nas czeka. - Najpierw muszę ją zabić. W tym czasie do czarnowłosego podeszła jakaś dziewczyna. Z poważną miną złapała go za ucho i zaczęła ciągnąć w stronę ulicy. Tamten upuścił nóż na ziemię i zaczął krzyczeć. - No już, Jeff, spadamy – powiedziała dziewczyna – Bez gadania. - Sweet, puszczaj! – krzyczał wystraszony chłopak. Gość w kapturze odwrócił się w moją stronę. Na twarzy miał granatową maskę z czarnymi oczodołami, z których wylewała się ciemna ciecz. Chwilę stał w bezruchu, poczym ruszył za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Odprowadzałam go wzrokiem, dopóki mojej uwagi nie przykuła mała kotka, która wciąż mi się przyglądała z zaciekawieniem. Owinięta była w mały kocyk. Eyeless spojrzał na nią, poczym skierował wzrok na mnie. - Idziesz z nami? – spytał – Nowa cię chyba lubi. Tak też spędziłam kolejne pół roku. W gronie nowych dziwacznych przyjaciół. Razem spędzaliśmy świetnie czas, organizowaliśmy imprezy. Poznałam nowe miejsca, a dzięki tym ludziom nigdy się nie nudziłam. Wszystko było piękne, ale do czasu… - Ted! – ryknęłam siedząc wygodnie na tronie – Ted! Po chwili do Sali wpadł niski chłopak z okularami, w czarnym garniturze i białym krawacie. Tak bardzo przypominał mi starego Tedeusza. Jaka szkoda, że tamtego zabiłam. Cóż… ten chociaż zna swoje miejsce. - Tak, pani? – spytał przerażony. Uwielbiam ich strach. - Ted – mruknęłam– Człowieku, ile można tutaj iść? Jakbyś to ty czekał teraz na mnie, a ja bym się tak guzdrała, to chyba byś jajko zniósł. - Ale pani… Ja właśnie… Ja… - bełkotał Ted - Jest środek dnia i… - No i co z tego, że jest środek dnia? – wstałam z tronu. - Ja… Nie, nic… Ja tylko… Wybacz, pani, ale czy nie powinna pani właśnie spać? -Zamknij mordę. – warknęłam stanowczo – Ja jestem córką samego Szatana. Mogę robić, co tylko zechcę. A z resztą... Podeszła do mężczyzny i stanęłam naprzeciw niego. Zmierzyłam go wzrokiem od dołu do góry i posłałam groźne spojrzenie. - Tedziu… - mruknęłam – Jak ty zawiązałeś krawat? - Ja… Ja… Przepraszam, bo ja… - zaczął bełkotać, gdy upuścił okulary na podłogę. - Co? Co ty? Złapałam za krawat i zaczęłam go zaciskać mocniej i mocniej na szyi Teda. Twarz chłopaka poczerwieniała, a on sam zaczął się krztusić. Wiedziałam kiedy przestać. Odeszłam krok w tył i podniosłam okulary, które umieściłam na nosie swojego lokaja. - Hah! – zaśmiałam się – Teraz wyglądasz jak mała brzydka świnka. O tak! – zaklaskałam radośnie w dłonie – Będę cię tak właśnie nazywać! Wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. Mężczyzna poluzował krawat i zaczerpnął powietrza. Przez chwilę głośno sapał. Wróciłam na tron. Skrzyżowałam nogi i oparłam wygodnie głowę na miękkiej czerwonej poduszce. - Tak właściwie, Ted… Po co ja cię zawołałam? - Nie wiem, pani – wymamrotał chłopak. - Hmm.. A, no tak! Już sobie przypomniałam! - Co… Co takiego, pani? - Chciałam, żebyś powiedział mi, co tam u mojego ojca? Wołał mnie? - A, tak… Pani… Król Szatan wzywał panią. Najwyraźniej nie jest zadowolony. Spojrzałam z irytacją na Teda i pokazała mu środkowy palec. - Ok – mruknęła – możesz wypierdalać. Ted ukłonił się i skierował do drzwi. Zamknął je po cichu. Wciąż go śledziłam myślami. Słyszałam, co mówi i o czym rozmyśla. - Kiedyś ktoś zrzuci ci tą koronę z głowy, zasrana księżniczko… - usłyszałam jego cichy głos. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i za pomocą myśli wypaliłam na jego skórze ogromną ranę. Słyszałam jak krzyczy. To było piękne. - Uważaj na swoje słowa, mała brzydka świnko – powiedziałam - Twoja pani wszystko słyszy… A, i nie martw się… Korona mi nigdy nie spadnie z głowy. Nawet, gdy ktoś mi ją odrąbie. Weszłam na luzie do pokoju mojego ojca. Szatan nic się nie zmienił, wciąż wyglądał jak emo-dwudziestolatek. Ja natomiast całkiem się zmieniłam. Wydoroślałam i stałam się jeszcze bardziej nieznośna. Rozsiadłam się wygodnie na kanapie i sięgnęłam po miskę z chipsami. Zaczęłam się nimi zajadać z uśmiechem sięgając po pilot. Miałam zamiar obejrzeć kolejny odcinek ulubionego serialu Jeffa. Jeżeli ten psychol tak to uwielbia, to z pewnością musi być dobre. - Chciałeś czegoś ode mnie? – spytałam nie odwracając wzroku od telewizora. - Insanity… - zaczął Szatan. - Czego? - Nie jesteś moją córką. Twoim ojcem był Nefilim. Wypierdalaj. Przez chwilę nadal oglądałam Trudne Sprawy, ale dopiero wtedy dotarł do mnie sens słów, które wypowiedział Szatan. Ja nie jestem jego córką? Czy to znaczy, że nasza umowa nie jest już ważna? Nie zostanę władczynią piekieł? Wstałam z kanapy i podeszłam do Szatana. Spojrzałam pytająco, jednak w odpowiedzi zmroził mnie wzrokiem. Jak zwykle, bezuczuciowy dupek. Oczywiście po wymianie serii bogatych przekleństw, Król Piekieł kazał mi się wynosić z podziemi. Dając mi tysiąc diabelskich monet, rzucił we mnie wielkim butem. Oczywiście uciekając, wskoczyłam do bramy między Ziemią a Piekłem i wylądowałam na twarzy w CreepyTown. Wkurzona, brudna i zapłakana chodziłam od klubu do klubu i wypijałam coraz więcej wiśniówki. Pewnie Szatan teraz ma zemnie niezłą polewkę. Ale ja się zemszczę. Nie pozwolę, bo ktoś znowu się ze mnie śmiał. Wypiłam kilka ostatnich łyków wiśniówki i film się urwał. Obudziłam się dopiero w miękkim łóżku, otulona w ciepły kocyk Nowej. Przetarłam oczy i ziewnęłam. Nikogo nie było w sypialni, ale słyszałam głośne gadanie w drugim pokoju. Przeciągnęłam się powoli i podreptałam do jadalni. Przy stole siedziała wesoła grupka moich przyjaciół. Spojrzeli na mnie i z uśmiechem powitali. Sięgnęłam po kanapkę i zaczęłam się nią zajadać. - Coś mnie ominęło? – spytałam zaspana – Nic nie pamiętam. - Tylko trochę – odpowiedział Serek. - Tak właściwie to dużo – zaczęła Nowa – Przyszłaś nachlana i zaczęłaś wykrzykiwać o wielkiej miłości Jane i Jeffa. - A no, coś tam było… - wybełkotałam. Łeb mnie bolał. - Złapaliśmy Homicidala – powiedziała Vellox. - Zaatakował nas dziwny gość – dodał Bowser. - Kem i Liu się przytulali – wymruczała Salai. - To było dawno i nieprawda – warknął Kemsyt – Czyj to był pomysł? - Ups – powiedziała Hajs z miną niewiniątka. - To faktycznie całkiem sporo… - mruknęłam i sięgnęłam po kolejną kanapkę – Coś jeszcze? - Tak – wtrąciła się Sweet oburzona – Twój ojciec prawie spalił mi głowę. Odłożyłam kanapkę i wstałam. Zmierzyłam Sweet wzrokiem i kopnęłam mocno w stół. - To nie jest mój ojciec! – wrzasnęłam. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Powoli podeszła do mnie Strange i złapała za rękę. W jej oczach widać było troskę. Ale jej nie potrzebowałam. - Ins, co jest? – spytała. - Nieważne – powiedziałam i wyszłam z domu trzaskając drzwiami. Znowu siedziałam w lesie. Tym samym, w którym zostałam powieszona, do którego uciekłam po walce z siostrą, w którym znalazł mnie Ted. Tak wiele wspomnień łączyło mnie z tym lasem. Tak, mogłam go chyba nazwać moim drugim domem. Oparłam głowę o pień starego dębu i pozwoliłam spływać po policzkach łzom. Straciłam prawie wszystko. Dawne życie, rodzinę, siostrę, człowieczeństwo, dom, różowy szaliczek. Wszystko. - Cii… nie płacz, mała – usłyszałam znajomy mi już głos. Tym razem nie słyszałam go w głowie. Stał tuż obok mnie. Spojrzałam w prawo i ujrzałam niewysokiego chłopaka o kruczoczarnych krótkich włosach, niebieskich oczach i bladej cerze. Patrzył na mnie z zatroskaniem. Nie miałam już nawet chęci pytać kim jest. Podszedł do mnie i kucnął tuż obok. Objął mnie ramieniem i mocno przytulił. Kim on do cholery jest? - Przyszłej głowie rodu Heaven nie wypada płakać – powiedział. Spacerowałam teraz złotym polem, a tuż obok mnie szedł Michael Rodrick Shadow, mój własny cień. Jak się okazało, przez całe życie był u mojego boku. Wtedy, gdy słyszałam głos w mojej głowie… tak naprawdę, to on starał się mnie utrzymać przy życiu. Tak właściwie nie wiadomo skąd jest i dlaczego się mną opiekuje. Tak już jest. Jest moim aniołem stróżem. Heaven. Arisu Aria Heaven. To jest moje pełne nazwisko. Pochodzę z bardzo cenionej i szanowanej rodziny Heaven. Można rzec, że jestem niemal arystokracją. Moi Rodzice, Isabel i Troy Heaven… po prostu muszę ich znaleźć. Dlatego też już od kilku dni wędruję przez pola, lasy, miasta i wsie, żeby tylko móc poznać prawdę. Czy mam gdzieś swoje miejsce? - Daleko jeszcze? – spytałam zmęczona. - Nie – odpowiedział Michael – To już tu. - Tu? Rozejrzałam się naokoło, ale niczego specjalnego nie zauważyłam. - Czyli, że ta wielka i niesamowita rodzinka mieszka w polu żyta? – powiedziałam sarkastycznie. - Nie – odpowiedział mój cień i ruszył do przodu. Po chwili oślepiło mnie jaskrawe światło, a gdy otworzyłam oczy, ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie byłam już w wiejskim polu. - Zamek? – spytałam zdziwiona. - Witaj w domu, Arisu – powiedział z uśmiechem Michael i ukłonił się nisko. Nie żyją. Wszyscy nie żyją. Dlaczego? Dlaczego oni? Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego znowu to się dzieje. Zawsze, gdy moje Zycie się układa… dlaczego znowu spadłam na samo dno? Biegłam przez ciemne miasto przerażona, zrozpaczona i wkurzona. Przebijała szponami wszystkich i wszystko, co spotkałam po drodze. Chciałam uciec do domu. Ale ja już nie miałam domu. Nie miałam rodziny. Nie miałam życia. „Zatrzymaj się” – usłyszałam Michaela, ale jego głos znowu był w mojej głowie. Nie słuchałam go. Nie chciałam. Nie mogłam. Przed oczami widziałam wszystkie radosne chwile. Ostatnie dwa lata spędzone w moim domu. Wśród mojej rodziny. Widziałam moją matkę i ojca. Moje rodzeństwo. Widziałam radosne powitanie Arisu, która od kilkunastu lat nie była w domu. Widziałam moją kuzynkę. Była taka podobna do Nathalie. Pokochałam ją jak siostrę. Była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Widziałam pierwszy dzień, w którym rozmawiałam z duchami. Pamiętam troskę mojej matki. Jej próby wysłania mnie do psychologa. Moją ucieczkę. I krew. Dużo krwi. Ich ciała. Moja kuzynka... Muszę dorwać Blood. Zabiję ich. Zabiję. Zabiję. Zabiję. Wciąż czułam okropny ból w okolicy prawego oka. Zignorowałam to. Musiałam biec. Do nich. Chcę się zemścić. Będąc na miejscu, silnym kopniakiem otworzyłam metalowe drzwi i wbiegłam do środka. Przerażeni gangsterzy starali się obronić, ale to nic nie dało. Zabiłam. Zabiłam każdego. Z psychicznym uśmiechem na twarzy stanęłam przed drewnianymi drzwiami. Ukłucie w mojej klatce nasiliło się, tak samo z pieczeniem w okolicy oka. Ten ból był taki słodki. - Nie martw się, Psychopathy – mruknęłam do powietrza – Zaraz się pobawimy… Ona tam była. Nie widziałam jej, ale wiedziałam, że tam była. To ona odpowiadała za moją chęć mordu. Podsycała moje uczucia za każdym razem. To ona odpowiadała za bóle w klatce piersiowej. W ten sposób mówiła „Możesz już działać”. Zapukałam w drzwi i je otworzyłam. Weszłam powoli do pokoju i rozejrzałam się z uśmiechem. Pod niewielkim biurkiem zauważyłam dygoczącego mężczyznę. Strachliwy szczur. Podeszłam do niego i podniosłam jedną ręką do góry. Przycisnęłam go do ściany i zaczęłam zaciskać dłoń na jego szyi. W miedzy czasie odepchnęłam ostatniego gangstera, który odważył się na mnie rzucić. To był mój kolejny błąd. Zamierzałam wbić szpony w serce szefa mafii Blood, jednak poczułam, jak ciepła ciecz spływa po mojej czaszce. Później nie czułam już nic. ' ROZDZIAŁ' VII''' ''' DUCH Do nowej szkoły w miasteczku Gravenwille uczęszczają naprawdę zdolni uczniowie. Mądre, przyjazne dzieciaki, które mają wspaniałe osiągnięcia w nauce. Matematyka, języki, chemia, biologia, fizyka… to wszystko jest dla nich takie łatwe. Szkoła jest dla nich drugim domem. Nie ma co się dziwić. W końcu dyrekcja zezwala na świętowanie wszystkich świąt. Boże Narodzenie, Chanuka, Wielkanoc, Święto Dziękczynienia, Dzień Placka, Halloween. No właśnie. Halloween. Czas, gdy wszyscy się przebierają, straszą wzajemnie i zbierają słodycze, od których można dostać niezłej próchnicy. Hah, ja też to kochałam. Ba, uwielbiałam. No i oczywiście, jak każdego roku, trzeba odwalić coś niezłego. Wykopać zwłoki z cmentarza, obrzucić papierem toaletowym dom woźnej. Wywołać duchy. - Duchu, czy nas słyszysz? – powiedział chłopak z zamkniętymi oczami. - Daruj sobie, nic nie wyjdzie – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Zamknij się – uciszył ją inny gość. - Duchu, słyszysz nas? - Oczywiście, że was słyszę – odpowiedziałam z psychicznym uśmiechem i z radością widziałam, jak te dzieciaki uciekają przed duszą zastrzelonej Insanity A. Death alias Arisu Aria Heaven. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures